The synthesis of dihydroaromatic substances that are intermediates in the biosynthesis of aromatic amino acids and growth factors in bacteria, fungi and higher plants is under investigation. Analogs of the dihydroaromatic metabolic intermediates are also being prepared, and their effectiveness as inhibitors of the enzymes that catalyze the metabolic transformations is under study. The more effective inhibitors will be tested for antibiotic and antifungal activity.